The Princess and the Pauper
by YoungFate15
Summary: Rocky is the princess cece is the pauper they meet and fall in love. Main couple RECE, with Tynka and Duecina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I just thought up this idea while listen to that barbie song with my little sister. Trust me that song is so fuckin annoying. Anyway here's the story. Femslash... Well enjoy. My oc name is Serenity.**

**Rocky's POV**

I sat in my room on my waterbed stressing on my birtday bash tonight. Being the princess of Scottland is a lot of work. My mom had been planning for some weeks now and tonight is the night of the party. I already had my outfit picked out. It was a black graphic tee with the words princess which were colored in cheeta print,a dark pink tutu with black tights under them and some dark pink ankle boots. I love it it's like I was born to do fashion. I didn't have to get ready till 6 because the party started at 8. I was hoping to meet someone nice and that had the same interest as me but is the complete opposite of me. Right now my father is forcing me to date Guther Hessenhefer the prince of Germany. My brother prince Tyler is dating Tinka Hessenhefer. That's Gunther twin sister and unlike them I'm miserable. Gunther is terrible and he does like to hit but when he does Tyler helps me. Neither of us told my father simply because Tinka. My father would force Tyler into breaking it off with her. They're very much in love and I wouldn't want them to end. Me on the other hand I would want anybody but Gunther. I'm bi so I would take a girl if I could. I brought my attention to my bedroom door opening revealing Tyler and my cousin Serenity.

"Hey lil sis and hey cuz." They say smoothly. That's what I love about them they shows me how to get the ladies. They knows but will not tell father/uncle simply because they knows how our father/uncle would react.

"Hey Tyler and Serenity." I said stressfully. They looked at me with concern in their dark brown orbs.

"What's wrong sis/cuz?" They asked making thejr way to my bed. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Tyler and Rere I'm just nervous about tonight." I said. Both pulled me into a hug.

"It will be ok as long as you enjoy your party forget Gunther tonight and find someone new." Tyler reassured me. I nodded then they left. I turned to the clock on the wall which now read 6:10. I got off my bed then srarted getting ready I hope everything goes right. As I finished getting dress I looked at my clock. 40 minutes pass 8. I made my way to the ballroom which was already packed with people. Mother says that common people were aloud to come but I don't like calling them common. They're just people to me. I don't think they're any lower than want my mother and father believe. They also said I couldn't fall in love with a commoner mostly my father says this. My mother doesn't care. I waited by the door so they could introduce me. I hear the horns sound and to servants open the door. I see my brother and Tinka and ReRe with her boyfriend. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Now introducing princess Raquel the first." Said the announcer. I walked into the ballroom which was filled with a lot of teens. People cheered and clapped as I walked pass. The music was slamming and the dance floor was crowded. I went into the kitchen to one of the cooks that befriended me. Georgia Jones. She was a very nice women and she told me all about her family. Her daughter which is the same age as me and her eleven year old son. Her daugther name is Cecilia and her son name is Flynnson. Her daugther sounded very fun the way she describes her. I told her that her kids were invited.

"Hey Hey Hey Miss. Jones." I said. She turned to me with a big smile and walked toward me to get a hug.

"Hey Raquel you enjoying your party?" She asked. I nodded.

"My son and daugther are here to wish you a happy birthday." She added.

"They are out there somewhere. Now go finish enjoying your party." She concluded. I nodded then left the kitchen. I walked into the crowd that was on the dance floor and started dancing to different songs. Then a servant told me that I had to go sit on my throne for a while. I did what I was told and sat on my throne. Tyler came and sat beside me. I looked until the crowded until I saw a little boy that was about 11. He was dancing with an older boy and girl. Then another girl came by them. She had red firey hair and chocolate brown eyes. I sat on my throne staring at her until she met my gaze. She quickly turned away then left the room. When I was released from my throne I went by the little boy. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Princess Raquel it is so nice to finally meet you." He said bowwing. I curtsied.

"Who am I speaking to." I asked. The little boy had a smile on his face.

"I'm Flynnson Jones and this here Deuce Martinez and his girlfriend Dina Garcia." He said. I smiled so that was Cecilia then.

"By any chance did your sister Cecilia just leave?" I asked he nodded. "Which way did she go?" I asked. He pointed to a door.

"Thanks Flynnson." I said. I ran to the door that was leading outside to the garden. There she stood facing the moon. I stood there silently and listen to what sound like soft sobs. I finally decide to say something.

"Cecilia Jones." I said. She freezes she slowly turns around. Her eyes widen at the sight of me. She finally came to her sense and curtsy.

"Princess Raquel I'm honored." She said nerveously. "But can you please call me CeCe." She asked. I nodded.

"Well CeCe can you come back and dance with me then." I asked. She looked totally shocked. Then she pionted to herself.

"Me." She said. I nodded my head and grabbed her hand. I led her back toward the throne room. She loosened up and followed my steps. Soon we were in the middle of the dance floor and a slow song came on. I thought it was the perfect moment. I grabbed her and pulled her closely. I was breathing on her neck. I felt her shudder beneath me and a small smirk began to form.

"Having fun yet?" I asked. She smiled.

"Why yes yes I am." She said. Then everthing was ruined when Guther walked into the ballroom. I still had CeCe close to me. He spotted us in the gaint crowd and made his way toward us. He looked pretty pissed. He also knew I was bi but never told my father because he loves his sister. He finally got to us.

"You're cheating on me with a peasant." He said with anger in his voice. I looked at him then at CeCe who was about to pee in her pants.

"First off im not cheating on you becuase I don't love you and second she's not a peasant. She is no lowwer than anybody in here." I screamed. They stopped the music and all eyes were on us. I was pretty pissed.

"And we're not dating just dancing got that sparkles." I yelled. He looked pretty upset. He raised his hand to hit me.

"I wouldn't do that." Came a voice. Out of no where Serenity came by CeCe and I. She was a couple days older then me but she was a tough girl. People never messed with her. She was the princess of Spain but a few weeks ago her life was threated so her parents sent her to live with us for awhile.

"Please leave or I will have guards remove you." She said looking at Gunther. He looked shocked at what she said.

"I'm the prince of Germany you will not talk to me that way." He said with bitterness. She laughed at his statement and then said something.

"Well I'm the princess of Spain and so what you're in my family castle so please leave." She said nicely. He smacked her acrossed the face and that was a big mistake because now she's angry. She kneed him in the crotch then called guards to come and get him. He left the building in pain.

"I'm so sorry CeCe I didn't mean for you to be put in that situation." I say apologetically. She had tears in her eyes. She ran away. I would have followed her but ReRe held me back.

"Give her some time." She said. I nodded. I went back to my throne until people started leaving. I was so pissed Guther did that. He messed up my only chance at happiness. She was amaing like a red headed devil. I wish she would come back but he scared her away no I would never get her number or address. Soon after everyone left I went in the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard an angelic voice on the other side.

"Mom it was the worst he called me a peasant and she defended me." The angelic voice said. Then I heard Ms. Jones.

"Sweety seems to me that she likes you and you like her other wise you wouldn't be smiling at her liking you now come on so we can go home." She said. Soon I heard footsteps coming my way. I hid behind a plant until the two left the ballroom completely. I went back to my room with a big grin. So she likes me. I went to bed completely satisfied.

**So here is chapter one all imma say is that I tried it might not be as good as other ones but I put alot of affort into this. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the review, favorites and follows I didn't think people would like it but you guys do. So thanks and here chapter 2.**

**Serenity's POV**

I was in the royal dance studio practicing while I waited for Rocky and Ty to come so we could practice together. I played Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown practicing the moves Ty though us. Ty got there first so he joined me. We waited for another twenty minutes before Rocky showed up. She had a big smile own her face. I gotta find out what she's so happy about but that can wait. As we got ready to practice I put my phone on shuffle and clique came on. Ty showed us some moves for the song and we practiced. We was in the dance studio for about a hour. When we finished I went to my room to take a shower. I changed into my areo jeans on with a red areo shirt with my addias crazy eights. I put on a fingerless glove that went on my right hand then a black snapback to match it. I went to Rocky's room where she was writing in her dairy. I walked up slowly so she wouldn't hear me.

"Yo cuz wassup?" I asked. She jumped up and fell on her ass. I was dieing becauae of her reaction. She got up and looked at me.

"Don't do that and it wasn't funny." She said. I so couldn't take her serious because her face was full with embrassment. I stopped laughing and got serious.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked she looked at the floor. I guess it just became interesting. She zoned out.

"Raquel." I said. She hates being called that. She cringed at her name. She then looked into my eyes. I moved closer to her.

"So tell me who got you hooked?" I said. She blushed so someone did. I thought about everybody she was with last night and I know it wasn't Gunther for damn sure. Then my mind went to the red head she was with. I smiled looking at her.

"Was it the red headed chick?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes. A blush creeped up on her face.

"It was her." I said kind of loud. She looked at me then shhed me. She smiled then nodded her head.

"She's a keeper." I said. She was like a cherry red tomato now.

"You should invite her to the palace or go see her or find out what she does." I said. She nodded. I left her room and went to mine. I laid on my bed and turned on the tv. I changed the channel to the local teen dance show we have here in Scottland. It's called shake it up. I watched as they danced then my eyes popped out of my head. It was the girl Raquel was with. She was one of the stars of the show. She was amazing. I got up and ran to Raquel's room.

"Rocky look at this you'll be very happy." I stated. I turned on her tv and what for the red headed chick to come back on the screen. She looked at the screen with an excited face. When she seen her face she went pale.

"And this is shake it up Scotland. And don't forget in a couple of weeks our best dancers well be moving to Chicago, Illinois to dance on Sake it up Chicago." Said the host. Then teens in the back started to cheer. I turned the TV off then looked at Rocky who looked so heart broken. I could see the tears coming down her tan cheeks.

"Rocky don't be so sad you still a couple of weeks to get her to be your girlfriend aren't you both bisexuals." I said. She was truly sobbing now. I went to her and comforted her.

"Bet tomorrow we'll go out and find her." I said. She seemed to stop crying and nodded. I left her room unaware that my uncle was there.

**CURTIS'S POV**

I was walking down the hall were the kids slept when I heard the most disturbing thing.

"Rocky don't be so sad you still have a couple of weeks to get her to be your girlfriend." Serenity said. I stopped then put my ear to the door. It was silent then Serenity spoke.

"Bet tomorrow we'll go out and find her." She said. Then I heard footsteps so I went by a pillar and hid. Serenity walked out of Raquel's room and went somewhere else. I pretended to walk past again. I turned and found Raquel's door open.

"Hey baby girl is there anything you want to tell me before I get angry." I said. She shook her head. So she is not going to tell me. I left her room and went to mine. I sat on my bed and grabbed my bible. Raquel knows it is immorally wrong to like girls but I guess I'm going to have to remind her. I got on my knees and prayed that she would see that she was sinning and change her mind and go back out with Gunther. At the dinner table I stayed quiet and boldly stared all three of them down. She probably told Ty as well but nobody will tell me anything. So since I can't know the truth I'll take matters into my own hand. Tapped my glass to get everybody then stood up.

"No of you can leave the castle." I said nonchalantly. Everything was quiet as they took in what I was saying.

"But Curtis why they did nothing wrong." Marcie said. I silenced her turning my attention to Raquel.

"Yeah but she did Marcie honey." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"And what exactly did she do Curtis?" Marcie asked. I gave Raquel and the others a smirk that said I'm on to you. I sat down and cleared my throat.

"Now Raquel do you want to tell her or should I or maybe Tyler or Serenity can say it." I said. Their eyes widen in realization when I said that. Marcie seem to catch on to how serious the situation was if they all do the same thing.

"Ok what's going on? Someone tell me something." She said. Everybody attention turns to Raquel as she stands up.

"Mom I think he is trying to tell something that he should know about but if you really want to know Dad you can say it." Raquel said with a determined voice and a smirk to match it. This made me very upset. In the corner of my eyes I could see Tyler and Serenity laughing.

"And what's so funny?" I asked them. They stopped laughing and sat up straight.

"Nothing dad." Tyler said. We turned back to Raquel.

"Stop this foolishness and tell your mother that your Bisexual and hat you like girls." I said angrily. She gasped.

"Dad why would you think I was Bisexual didn't you tell me that was a sin and that God would punish people who were. Dad I would never disobey you and besides if I were you do not have any proof of that coming out of my mouth." She said. I know she was lying. Marcie looked at me with angry eyes.

"Curtis why would you assume that your own daughter would be bisexual have you know trust. Dammit I can't believe you right now." She said getting up and leaving the dining room.

"You three win this round but I will get you and I will get my proof Raquel don't worry." I said following Marcie. When I got walked out the dining room everything was silent. I looked back in there and the three sinners were gone. I went to my room knowing I would not rest until that girl left is back on track.

**Rocky's POV**

"Oh my gosh that was a close one but know that he knows he will not stop until he gets what he wants." I said to the Ty and Re. They looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"How did he find out?" Ty asked. Serenity and I shrugged our shoulders.

"But wait if he can't get Rocky to change then things will get really ugly. So I say we take some money save it up and when we can all get out this castle we head to Chicago where Rocky's dream girl is headed to dance." Serenity said. We agreed then went back to the house.

"Wait tomorrow we're going into town you coming Ty." I asked. She shrugged.

"Ok meet us by the gates. Ok." I said. He nodded. We each went to our rooms. I couldn't sleep do to the fact that my father is close on my tail and the girl on my dreams is moving in a couple of weeks. All I wanted was the best of both worlds but I guess in life you can't get everything you want. I sat on my bed and turned the TV on. Nothing god was playing so I just turned my light out and laid there until I drifted off to sleep.

**YO YO YO what's good peeps it's your home girl Passion15 Chapter 2 is complete and chapter 3 coming at you soon so stay live.**


End file.
